forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Flood of 2012
The Flood of 2012 was a result of the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake during the Sixth Seal Judgment. After the city of Hermann, Missouri was destroyed by the earthquake, Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, Britt Nicole and many other survivors embarked on a major exodus into the city of New York, where it was believed they would be safe from the earthquake. However, they were proven wrong by a massive outburst flood that completely inundates the city. Prelude A heavy rainstorm was falling on the city, causing the streets of New York to be flooded with seawater, river water from the Hudson River, and sewage during rush hour, shutting off all major highways and subways throughout the city. Sometime later, a huge outburst flood caused by a 10.9 magnitude earthquake on the seafloor of the Atlantic Ocean was spotted by the Global Community and the National Weather Service, causing all of New York to evacuate. Unfortunately, it was too late, much to the horror of GC Potentate Nicolae Carpathia; he discovered the flood would hit New York in approximately six hours due to the fact it was "moving like a darn freight train." The flood Initial flood in New York City When the outburst flood struck New York, it pummeled the city "like a darn bomb." It smashed through the entire metropolitan area and then "bulldozed" its way through the entire area, killing an untold multitude of people. As the flood progressed toward downtown Manhattan, Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, Britt Nicole, Fred Figglehorn, and various other survivors of the Hermann earthquake, as well as the New Yorkers living in the area, were forced to flee into the New York Public Library, where they were trapped. As the rainstorm worsened, the floodwaters rose, trapping untold multitudes of people in their apartments\hotel rooms. Other areas hit In Tokyo, Japan, which was already devastated by the earthquake, Vladimir and Solomon's parents sought shelter in an American embassy in the city. They demanded that Nicolae send GC troops into New York to save their kids and their friends, but Nicolae repeatedly refused, believing that the waters were "so high, only the biggest ships would be able to progress through the submerged streets." At the same time, an aftershock struck the city, and by coincidence, the flood reached the city of Tokyo. It completely inundated Tokyo Bay and then flooded the remains of Tokyo, leaving thousands of survivors trapped in their homes. Some 213 million were killed in the flood. Luckily, the embassy was built on high ground, so it was protected. In Beijing, China, Fred Figglehorn's parents-who were missionaries-recieved a phone call from Solomon Lewis' parents, who were sheltering from the flood in the already-destroyed city of Tokyo, Japan, saying that a flood was iminent. At first, Fred's parents dismissed this call as a prank-until Fred's mother spotted the outburst flood smashing through the city as they were going back to their hotel. Luckily, they made it to their room, but the floodwaters were so high, they were stuck. Eventually, though, they were rescued by a GC helicopter, who flew them to Shanghai, which was not yet touched by the flood, or even by the earthquake in general. In Moscow, Russia, the Russian President Dmitri Barshefsky was about to fly into New York City for a peace summit after Russia decided to negotiate with the Global Violent Group. However, after the aircraft reached the city, the Statue of Liberty's torch hit one of its engines, causing the aircraft to crash onto the roof of the Public Library. The President managed to escape inside, but not before the wave flooded the building. In general, pretty much every major city was destroyed by the flood. Gallery New York is hit by water.jpg Incoming!.jpg The flood .jpg Zach Levi.jpg|Zachary Levi, one of the survivors